Personal Four-Leaf Clover
by Aentiaa
Summary: Art student Lovina Vargas has been cursed with bad luck since the moment she was born. From small things to tragic accidents she just can't get a break! Then, one day she meets new student to Hetalia University, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, who she instantly begins to dislike. However, could meeting Antonio bring an end to her life-long spell of bad luck? Fem!RomanoxSpain


Personal Four-Leaf Clover

Chapter 1: First Contact

* * *

Sometimes I think life hates me. Okay, maybe more than sometimes. Alright, every moment of every day. That's the only possible reason why my life consists of constant tragic events and so few what you would call 'good things'. Now before you start giving me either fake sympathy, think that I'm just some sort of attention whore that posts depressing statues on Facebook or try giving me life counselling I'm telling you now that I'll know you're being fake for the sake of making you look better in front of others, I'm not a whore of any kind and any life advice you give me I'll probably ignore.

My life's already pretty sad without the added 'bonus' of you being in it. I mean, I'm sitting here narrating my life to absolutely no one, pretending I'm talking to someone. I'm pretty sure this is a sure fire sign I'm losing my mind. Well I guess if my mind's rotten down to nothing but a slimy mush it wouldn't be so bad. Okay, I'm definitely losing it.

"Lovina Vargas! Pay attention!"

I groaned and lifted my head up from onto of my arm, otherwise known as my make-shift pillow. Who the hell is trying to interrupt my inner monologue? Don't people know to mind their own business? I don't remember being nosy becoming trendy anywhere within the last twenty seconds. Seriously, things just really aren't going my way today.

"Lovina Vargas!"

Oh great, it's the devil himself, the 'oh so super smart' professor Arthur Kirkland. If this guy spent more time being less of an arse and less time shoving scones up his maybe he'd be more of a tolerable person. But I'm not counting on that happening any time soon.

"What?" I groaned. One of his hilariously thick eyebrows twitched in what I'm assuming is anger.

"You haven't been paying attention this whole bloody class! Why do you even bother taking this if all you're going to do is sleep through it!?" lectured Arthur. I swear he says this to me every time we have class. Maybe I wouldn't sleep if we did actual art instead of being taught about people who died ages ago who apparently had something to do with art. Isn't art supposed to be about free expression? I'm not feeling very fucking free at the moment.

"Yeah whatever. Why don't you go back to actually doing your job instead of sitting here arguing with me, Professor Kirkland" I retorted with a smirk. Arthur bit his lip and sulked back to his desk muttering what I'm assuming is curses under his breath. That isn't proper conduct, is it? Goes to show just how hypocritical 'Mr-Doing-Everything-Proper-And-Like-A-Gentleman' really is.

"Sorry to end this class on such a _sour _note but our time's up for today. Make sure to study what we learned today about Henri Matisse and the other famous artists we covered today" called Arthur as people began to exit the lecture hall. I scrambled to gather my notebook and small pencil case into a small pile for convenient carrying, eager to get the hell out of here.

I wonder what's up with that jerk Arthur anyway? He seems ever grouchier than usual. Maybe someone insulted his god awful cooking again. I wouldn't be surprised. When he brought in some of his apparently famous 'Mumsie Kirkland's Chocolate Cake' for the class to try I swear I almost died. That stuff should be quarantined.

I quickly escaped from Kirkland's torture chamber and found myself back on the outside of campus. There was something calming about the tall tress swaying ever so slightly in the wind. It almost looked like something from a corny romance movie which I will never admit to watching. I'm taking that one to the grave.

_Splash_

What was that? I looked down at myself and I was drenched in water. Fucking drenched. Who, what, where, how?

"I'm really sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" stated a voice. Who the fuck? I looked behind me to see who the hell had the goal to drench me. A man with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes, with the physique of a tree trunk, was standing awkwardly with a plastic red bucket in his hands.

"What the hell! Watch we're you're throwing water bastard!" I yelled. A look of shock flashed across his face before he returned to what I'm assuming is his constant look of mental constipation.

"You really shouldn't use such vulgar language" stated the tree trunk. Vulgar language!? Throwing water is a… vulgar action!

"I wouldn't be so vulgar if you weren't so stupid!" I yelled back. Okay, that was a terrible comeback. Before I continued the argument, which I'm sure I was going to win, I felt someone grab onto my forearm. I looked up and was greeted with a cat-like smile which I'm sure could only belong to one person.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Sorry about this, my friend can be a bit too aggressive sometimes! Say you're sorry Lovina" stated Bella. I looked at the tree trunk, who I'm guessing is German by his accent, with a stare I practised in the mirror in case of a dangerous situation.

"Never" I spat.

"It's fine, don't worry about it", he replied, "Well, I better get going now." With that he turned on his cowardly heels and fled. Bella released her grip on my arm and eyed me up and down.

"I see your luck's just as great as ever Lovina" she stated with a wink. Tell me about it.

"Yep, still as terrible as ever" I replied.

"I'm guessing you're going to want to change into some dry clothes. Since my dorm room's closer you can dry off there and borrow some of my clothes if you want?" offered the Belgian. She does have a point. That's why I like Bella, she's one of the few people whose existence I can tolerate for longer than two minutes. This quality, I have found, is incredibly hard to find.

"Yeah, thanks a lot" I replied.

"Good! Let's getting going then before you get sick" she said. We began to walk side by side towards her dorm. The wind I was appreciating before now seems like a demon wracking my body in cold due to my wet clothes. Being this freezing makes walking a pain unbearable! What I would give to be dry right now! Okay Lovina, every step you take is a step closer to being warm.

Bella seemed to pick up on this as she took the hoodie that was wrapped around her waist and placed it over my shoulders. Judging by her outfit, black short, a tank top and the jumper that was tied around her waist she was probably out jogging. In a way I'm jealous of her fitness but everyone here at Hetalia University knows I am the fastest runner on campus. Well, only when I'm running away from something but it's better than nothing right?

"Thanks" I said in reply.

"Don't mention it!" she exclaimed happily.

We eventually reached her room, after what felt like a trek through the South Pole, the warmth of being inside instantly embracing me in all its warm glory. There's really nothing more wonderful than warmth after bone-shaking cold. I should really learn to appreciate this heat when it's forty degrees outside.

"Welcome to my absolutely wonderful room! Although, you've been here enough times to probably be able to walk around it with your eyes closed. I'm sure you already know this but towels are d on the top shelf in my wardrobe and the clothes are in there too" explained Bella as she took a seat down on her neatly made bed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be back in a sec" I responded. I entered the closet and closed the door behind me. I grabbed a towel from the top shelf and immediately began to dry myself off. There's something slightly weird about getting changed in a room other than your own. Maybe it's the fact that you feel like the person who owns the room is going to spy on you the whole time. Although, I'm completely one hundred percent sure that Bella is as straight as a pole. Anyone who can get that excited over a couple of shirtless guys in a magazine is definitely not going gay anytime soon.

I got changed into a nice purple shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, a white scarf and black flats and quickly left the closet. I actually liked these clothes on myself, which is actually pretty sad considering they aren't even mine. Not that I don't own nice clothes or anything, in fact, apparently I dress very stylishly according to my hairdresser.

"Ooh that looks great on you Lovina! In fact, I think I know the perfect occasion to show you off!" exclaimed Bella. Oh god, no. I don't even want to know what she means by 'show off'. If it involves me going in some weird 'Campus Beauty Contest' like last time I may or may not be forced to strangle my only friend.

"What do you mean by show me off?" I asked. Her face lit up at my question as if she had been waiting for me to ask it the whole time. I like to think her cat-like grin is a representation of her ability to corner me like a poor defenceless rat.

"Tonight some friends and I are going for a drink down at the bar to welcome this old friend of mine to campus. You should really come along!" explained Bella. That sounds like hell. Absolute hell.

"No way, you know that's not my type of thing. I don't even know this old friend of yours" I replied.

"C'mon Lovina, live a little! It's not like going out for one night will kill you!" she exclaimed. Really, she doesn't know that. I could very easily get run over by a truck. Hell, with my luck I'll get run over by seven trucks all with other trucks on them.

"Even if I say no you're going to force me to, aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"I guess I'm going then."

* * *

I really regret agreeing to going out here. For one, I'm estimating eighty percent of the people here are already smashed off the face of the planet and two I have no idea who this 'friend' of Bella's is. For all I know he's some creepy guy she met on one of those dating sites who poses as a young attractive man but ends up being an old man with an unnecessarily long beard. What's up with anyway? What do they use those beards for? If they're going for style factor they're failing miserably.

Speaking of being miserable here comes Bella but… no one's with her? I swear she said she was going to go get this friend of hers (AKA potential long beard man) from outside. Maybe he's a no show?

"Sorry for the wait, my friend's just headed off the bathroom, he'll be back in a second" explained Bella. Preparing his chloroform rag probably.

"It's fine, not like I actually care if he's here" I replied.

"Oh god, you never change, do you? You should at least try and be nice with him you know. It's better to have friends than enemies so they say" lectured Bella as she took a sip from her drink.

"Sorry for making you wait !"

People should really make eye contact with me when they're talking to me. I mean, if tree trunk from before had taken the time to look before he leapt, theoretically, I wouldn't be in this situation. That and I have no idea who's approaching me.

"Ah, Antonio! Take a seat!" exclaimed Bella. The supposed 'Antonio' took a seat beside Bella and I took the time to fully look at him. Ugh, he looks so full of himself. It makes me want to punch him in the face.

"No one else could make it tonight due to unexpected plans. However, I did bring my lovely friend with me! Antonio, this is Lovina Vargas. Lovina, this is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo" introduced Bella.

"Oh Hola! Nice to meet you Lovina!" he said as he extended his hand towards me. Does he want me to shake his hand? I took a quick glance at Bella who nodded her head enthusiastically at me, probably a signal to hurry up and not leave the guy hanging. Begrudgingly, I grabbed his hand and began to shake it

"Yeah, you too" I replied. He smiled widely, if that was even possible, and pulled his hand away. He surely wasn't who I was expecting, I'll give him that much.

"So Antonio, are you excited to start at Hetalia University?" asked Bella.

"I sure am! Oh, Lovina, what are you studying?" he asked. Why the hell is he asking me questions?

"Art" I replied shortly.

"Ooh, I'm studying nursing! My mama says I'll really suit being a nurse."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, it sure is! You have a slight accent, are you Italian?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Cool, I'm Spanish! Although, you probably already guessed that."

Please let his pitiful conversation come to an end.

"Wait, you said your last name was Vargas right? Does that mean you're related this Feliciana Vargas?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's my little sister" I answered. His face lit up like a Christmas tree at this.

"Oh wow, you're so lucky! I love Feliciana's work so much! She's so talented! Does that mean you're studying art to be like your sister? That'd be pretty hard though considering she's so talented" cooed Antonio. Did he… just? No, he didn't. Did he seriously just imply that I'm studying art to be like my sister!? Oh fuck no, he just didn't say that. Without a word, I got up and left the table. Nope, no, nope. I'm not sitting around and listening to that. I knew I didn't like the guy for some reason!

* * *

I don't understand what I did wrong. I mean, I just tried to compliment her sister's work. I didn't expect her to storm off like that. Oh I'm such an idiot! I met one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen and I blow it!

"What did I do?" I wailed to Bella.

"You happened to find out one of Lovina's most severe problems. Her ever growing inferiority complex"

* * *

**Author's Note: **What is this!? I have like so many other fics to update by hey, why not just write more haha :') I hope I managed to capture Lovina alright! Thank you for reading!


End file.
